The invention relates to a device for determining an excretion flow rate of a body fluid of a person or an animal comprising:                an absorbent element absorbing body fluid equipped with at least one pair of electrodes Ci electrically connected to means for measuring at least one electric parameter Xi of the part of said element situated between said pair of electrodes Ci and,        separating means supporting said absorbent element, designed to be placed in contact with a source of excretion of the body fluid and arranged between said source and said absorbent element, said separating means comprising an opening for inlet of the body fluid exposing a part of the absorbent element so as to create a diffusion path of the body fluid through said absorbent element.        
The invention also relates to a method for determining an excretion flow rate of a body fluid of a person or an animal.